Happy New Year
by Anywonder
Summary: Aaron and Jackson spend New Year's Eve together - ONE SHOT. Short and sentimental but hope you like it. Sorry for lack of updates but thanks for your support in 2010


A/N: Just a short, sentimental one-shot to say Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Also to apologise for my lack of updates. Kind of lost my mojo and still need to find it! Not sure how long it will be before I carry on with my other stories so until then, enjoy and thanks for your support in 2010.

Happy New Year!

Aaron took a deep breath and walked up the steps to the entrance of the Woolpack. It was just after 7.30pm on New Year's Eve. Not Aaron's favourite night of the year what with the pressure to have a big night out. Plus the expectation to plan for the coming year and everyone reflecting on the year passing, it was all too much.

Anyway Aaron couldn't have had a bigger year if he tried. Coming out, meeting Jackson, going to court, community payback, Wayne, Mickey, losing Clyde and then Jackson's accident. It didn't matter to Aaron how far he'd come this year, all that mattered was how much Jackson had sacrificed. The price was too high for Aaron to comprehend.

He was determined that 2011 would be all about getting Jackson to come to terms with his condition and to make sure he had the best year possible. Starting tonight!

Jackson had said no at first when Aaron had phoned, suggesting they see the New Year in at the Woolpack with their family and friends but Aaron had talked him round in the end.

They had agreed to meet at the pub at 7.45pm, Jackson insisting that he would get his mum to get him ready and bring him over, meeting him there.

"If you are asking me out on a date, you shouldn't have to dress me first!" Jackson had insisted.

Aaron pushed the door open into the main bar, glancing around to see if Jackson and Hazel were there yet.

Cain and Charity were at the bar with his mum and the rest of the dingle clan except for Sam who had been appointed babysitter.

All the regulars were in - Pearl, Betty, Terry and Glenda, Alan, even the Bartons were out in force with Holly and her mate in tow. On the opposite side of the bar, Aaron spotted Hazel leaning on the bar talking to Bob. He made his way over, expecting to see Jackson in the wheelchair behind her.

"Where is he?" Aaron asked.

"He was feeling tired so he said for me to pop back later to see how he is. Think he would have pushed me out of the door if he could, insisted that I come out as he was only going to sleep. In the end I gave in just to stop him getting annoyed. I'm sure when he's had a nap, he'll feel more like coming over."

Aaron wasn't impressed. He knew from their conversation on the phone that he'd had a rough few days and had hardly left the house. In fact he'd only been out once since he arrived home and that was to Paddy's but wasn't a great success. Paddy had said he was really low and said he felt like a freak.

Aaron knew this was his way of getting out of coming to the pub and the only reason he said he'd meet Aaron there was because he had no intention of coming all along.

"Give me your keys" Aaron demanded.

"What for?" Hazel asked, puzzled by Aaron's tone and the expression on his face, although it was one she had seen before!

"He's not going to come! He's probably lying in that bed feeling sorry for himself and I'm not going to let him be there on his own, not tonight!"

Hazel handed over the keys with half a smile. Considering Aaron said he didn't know if he loved Jackson or not, it was looking to Hazel more and more like he did.

Aaron took the keys and made for the door, only to feel someone suddenly grab his arm. It was Cain.

"Where you going?"

"To see Jackson"

"What did I say to you in the car? We need to be together as a family tonight to support your Mum. There is no way you are ducking out of this after you weren't even there for the wedding."

"Mum understood why I couldn't be there. If I could have been, I would have! I'd have loved to see her smack Carl one but with Jackson coming home..."

"And now you're running off to Jackson again when she needs you."

"Hang on, that's not fair. It's not like Jackson has a lot of options is it! He was supposed to be coming in here tonight but he won't in case people treat him like a freak. That's why I'm going to see him, check he's ok and try and get him to come out."

"Right then, well I'll come with you"

"What? Why?"

"To make sure you come back; Now come on."

The two men trudged down the road in silence. Aaron wasn't sure how Jackson would react to Cain's presence, especially if he was feeling low. He put the key in the door and made his way into the cottage.

As soon as Aaron looked at Jackson's face, he could tell he'd been crying. It took a couple of minutes for Jackson to focus and realise that he now had company.

"So thanks for standing me up, pardon the pun!" Aaron said.

"I was tired" Jackson replied, not looking directly at Aaron or Cain.

"Really?" said Cain. "Cause I heard it was because you were wimping out of seeing people."

"Who invited you?" Jackson replied, sharply.

"Listen to me Twinkle Toes, enough of your wallowing in your pit. It's time to get on with it!"

"Easy for you to say, your arms and legs work!" Jackson snapped.

Cain looked Jackson straight in the face. "I can only imagine how hard it is for you. It's been bad enough seeing his mug throughout all this. But you can't change it. Now he won't stay at the pub without you and I want him in the pub as moral support for Chas. So either you're coming with us or the whole of the Woolie is coming in here and with all these gadgets and gizmos, they'll wonder where they've come to! So what's it to be?"

Jackson looked at Cain and then Aaron.

"Doesn't look like I've got much choice does it" Jackson said begrudgingly.

"Good!" Cain said, clapping his hands and rubbing them together. "Now what do you need me to do?" he asked Aaron.

"If you can help me with the hoist because I've never used that before, I should manage getting him ready."

"You sure?" Cain asked.

"Oh I get it, you've been desperate to get my kit off from the first day you set eyes on me" Jackson said.

Cain rolled his eyes. "See your smart mouth still works ok."

Cain and Aaron got Jackson into the hoist and moved him so Aaron could dress him. Cain said he'd head back to the pub but if they were any longer than 20mins he'd be back.

Aaron grabbed a pair of jeans, trainers and a shirt out of Jackson's wardrobe and started to dress him.

"Don't I even get a say in what I'm wearing now!" Jackson protested.

Aaron crouched down so he could look at him. He picked up the pile of clothes.

"These jeans are the new one you brought after spending two hours in the show trying to decide if you liked them or not. These trainers are your favourites and the ones you wore every night in Lanzarote. And this is the shirt you were wearing the first time I saw you."

Aaron held up the red and White checked shirt for Jackson to see. A smile crept across Jackson's face.

"So now do you approve of my wardrobe choices?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah" Jackson replied with a grin.

When Jackson was finally ready and secured in his wheelchair, they made their way over to the pub.

Aaron stopped just outside the door and took hold of Jackson's hand.

"I know we've kind of forced you into coming in here tonight but if it's too much, if you really don't want to stay, then just say and we'll go home. Ok?"

"Ok"

Aaron pushed the chair into the bar and within seconds they were surrounded by well wishers. Pearl practically sat on Jackson's lap! They moved a table to make room for Jackson's chair and so he could see all the evening's festivities.

Aaron got them each a drink, chatting to the other lads all stood at the bar. As they started to get into a discussion about the football, Aaron excused himself and went to sit next to Jackson.

"You don't have to babysit me if you want to stand with them." Jackson offered.

"I came out with you didn't I?" Aaron replied and wrapped his fingers around Jackson's hand.

Jackson grinned as did Hazel and Chas from their various view points. Aaron always avoided public displays of affection so this was a first for him. And by the look on Jackson's face, it meant the world.

The evening progressed like any other New Year's Eve with people including Hazel embarrassing themselves on the karaoke, alcohol flowing and of course the odd row.

"I wouldn't want to be in Adam's shoes right now, pardon the pun." Jackson said.

"I know! Fancy snogging that Mia right in front of Scarlett. What a div!"

Suddenly Diane rang the bell. "10 seconds everybody! 10...9...8...7..."

The whole pub was on its feet, linking arms in preparation for Auld Lang Syne. Someone tugged Aaron's arm pulling him to his feet and away from Jackson. The bells started to sound as the clock struck midnight.

Seeing Hazel was the other side of the bar and having a similar problem, Aaron managed to pull his arms free and fought through the celebrating crowd, desperate to be with Jackson.

As the first cries of "Happy New Year" rang out, Aaron finally arrived back at Jackson's side to find a single tear running down Jackson's face.

Aaron wiped the tear away with his thumb as he cupped Jackson's face in his hand.

Jackson swallowed just managing to get out the words "Happy New Year Aaron."

Aaron looked into Jackson's dark brown eyes. "Happy New Year Jay" he said and brought his lips to Jackson's.

Aaron didn't care who saw him, although not many did as they were caught up in kisses of their own. The only people who did see were the ones who had been on the journey with the two men. Chas, Cain, Paddy, Hazel and Adam, who had been left with no one to kiss!

As Aaron and Jackson parted, they looked into each other's eyes, not knowing what the next year would bring but certain that whatever happened they would face it together

The End.


End file.
